<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Babies, Making Babies, Sendak and Lance are making babies by Adam29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561883">Making Babies, Making Babies, Sendak and Lance are making babies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29'>Adam29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Lance (Voltron), Conception Sex, Devil's_Official, Devil_Official, Devils_Official, Established Relationship, How Soon is Now, Lance hole is kind like a pussy, M/M, Married Sex, Set in that story, Voltron au, alien shapeshifting, but not really, it's for making babies, love making, married sendance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance enjoys a little recreational sex with his husband, Sendak. But there's no reason they can't enjoy sex, and maybe sire another child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Mcclain/Sendak, Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Sendak/Lance Mcclain, Sendance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Babies, Making Babies, Sendak and Lance are making babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/gifts">Devils_Official</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in Devils_Official AU Voltron fic that I requested they write, 'How Soon is Now'. Where Altean Lance is arranged to marry general Sendak who serves Emperor Lotor. </p><p>This is set kinda ahead in the future of the story, and Devils_Official beta this piece, which they suggested I post. :)</p><p>The two are falling in love, which is the end game. They'll have children, and this is set after the two admit their love, and have had one son. And have been considering having another. Mostly it's just kinky, conception roleplay in a way.</p><p>Lance is shapeshifter, sometimes he and sendak have regular, anal. But he can shapeshift to conceive a child, plus, it's pleasurable in it's own way.</p><p>Please give 'How Soon is Now' a read, as it gets updated every other monday, and leave nice comments. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sendak had Lance pinned to the bed, his snow white hair fanning out, blushing as Sendak stripped them both naked.</p><p>“Ah, Sendak...” Lance was flustered as his wet hole was exposed.</p><p>“I see...” Sendak gave Lance a heated stare. “Are you trying to tempt me into knocking you up, my jewel?”</p><p>Lance shut his eyes, smiling bashfully.</p><p>“It’s just...it feels different, but good different when we do it with my hole,” Lance confessed.</p><p>“I want to make love to you, right now.” Sendak growled out.</p><p>“Ah! Sendak!” Lance was lifted up into his lap, as Sendak cupped and squeezed his chest, pinching the nipples and licking at Lance’s shoulders.</p><p>Lance was then laid out in the bed, his legs spread to show his moistening hole, Sendak’s own cock, rock hard and jutting out of his lap.</p><p>Sendak sucked on Lance’s nipple, his flesh fingers pressing into Lance’s hole. He rubbed at Lance’s hole, causing Lance to shake his head side to side. He moaned loudly, hands clutching at the sheets as Sendak fingers stretched out his hole.</p><p>“Sendak, wait!” Lance cried out.</p><p>“Wait, My love?” Sendak pulled off Lance’s nipples with a pop.</p><p>“I want..to..taste you...” Lance pleaded, sliding his leg that was draped over Sendak’s lap and lifting his foot up to push his toes against Sendak’s cock, to tilt it side to side.</p><p>“Very well, My Jewel.” Sendak assured.</p><p>He stuck three of his fingers into Lance’s hole, before he slid them out, and he lifted Lance up.</p><p>Lance was pulled over to lean over Sendak’s cock, the Altean licking at the tip of his large cock, tracing the tip of his tongue along the ridges. Lance sucked in about four inches, bobbing his head as Sendak reinserted his fingers into Lance’s hole, wriggling his fingers inside his lovely husband, watching as Lance’s head bobbed on his dick and seeing his hole dripping over his fingers.</p><p>Sendak hungrily licked his lips.</p><p>Sendak cupped Lance’s ass, and lifted him so he straddled Sendak’s face; Lance popped off Sendak’s dick in surprise.</p><p>“Darling! What...” Lance asked before panting when Sendak licked at his hole.</p><p>“Just keep doing what you were, darling.” Sendak assured, licking Lance's hole.</p><p>Lance arched his back, rutting his hole against Sendak mouth, as Lance returned to licking and sucking his husband’s dick.</p><p>Sendak rubbed his face back and forth against Lance’s hole, the twitching orifice dripping onto Sendak’s  face and dribbling down his tongue, the long, broad, wet appendage spreading Lance’s hole wide and flicking back and forth over the entrance.</p><p>It was different for Lance, better than his ass and also... it enabled him to get pregnant. The idea of Sendak breeding him was...an immensely pleasurable idea.</p><p>“It’s so big, and so long since we made love with my hole,” Lance gasped, pulling  off Sendak dick to give his mouth a rest and jerking Sendak’s cock with his hand. “Will it fit?” </p><p>Sendak patted Lance’s ass, and manhandled the Altean onto his back, spreading his legs.</p><p>“It will fit, my jewel. You are so wet and you opened up so good for me,” Sendak purred, pressing his dick against Lance’s hole, the head of his dick pressing hard and spearing open Lance’s hole. He gave little thrusts, pushing inch after inch inside of Lance until all of his dick sunk into Lance. The white haired male tossed his head back with a yell of ecstasy.</p><p>“There, there...” Sendak panted. “My jewel!” He lifted up Lance’s legs, hands squeezing his thighs as he pumped and fucked Lance fast, steady, and hard, the Altean moaning and crying in pleasure. “I’ll stir and knead your womb until you scream for me to stop.”</p><p>Sendak was wild, his cock making crude slurping sounds, as Lance hungrily accepted his member, thrusting back and forth into his hole.</p><p>“It’s hot!” Lance moaned in frantic excitement, clutching to Sendak’s wrist as his husband pounded his hole. “It’s hot and tight! Your cock is driving me crazy!”</p><p>Sendak pushed him almost in half, his hands resting on either side of Lance, who clutched the sheets desperately, his eyes shut and wailing from ecstasy as Sendak was balls deep, his ridges working to draw more screams from his husband, and his big balls bouncing against Lance as Sendak drilled his dick into him deep.</p><p>“More, more!” Lance pleaded, clenching his hole around Sendak’s dick to try and trap him deep inside. “Push it in more!”</p><p>“Push it deeper?” Sendak moaned loudly, teeth barred and grit. “I won’t be gentle, My Love.”  He fucked his husband faster, stretching out that tight, eager hole.</p><p>“How is it?” Sendak panted.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Lance screamed in pleasure.</p><p>“Shall I cum too?” Sendak asked, leaning close to peer into his husband's wide, blown blue eyes.</p><p>“No, don’t come inside! We’re not ready for another child!” Lance gasped.</p><p>Lance was desperate, but he also was overwhelmed with the thought of being impregnated with Sendak's second child.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it...” Sendak reassured, slamming his hips into his husband's abdomen. “Just take all of my love!” Sendak roared, blowing a tidal wave of seed inside of Lance. Lance wailed in glee as he was filled up, his own orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave, and his hole spasming around Sendak’s dick like a vice.</p><p>Lance gasped, whining and tossing his head side to side as he came down from the intense high. They both panted for breath, Lance skin, damp with sweat and Sendak's own fur was matted with the sweat he worked up from their fervent love making.</p><p>Sendak leaned down, trying not to put too much weight on Lance, and pressed his lips to Lance forehead.</p><p>Lance laughed breathless, as Sendak began to purr, laying down on the bed next to Lance. His flesh had sliding up and down Lance chest, tracing the altean mark on his spouses torso, the blue swirl flowing from between lance's pecs to end at his belly button.</p><p>"My Jewel," Sendak murmurs into Lance ear. "Even if we didn't achieve life, I would say we achieved something quite spectacular here."</p><p>"You always say that after love making," Lance laughed lightly, his eyes shut as he reach up to press his hand against Sendak's own.</p><p>"And it holds true, everytime." Sendak said pressing his lips to Lance cheek as he watched his snow haired darling fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>